


Crystal Gems

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Dirty Dancing Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Baby Gems, Baby Hobbits, Bilbo is a crystal gem, Corrupted Gems, Crack gems, Crying, Crystal Gems, Episode: s01e02 Stronger Together, F/M, Gay Space Rocks, Humor, Jell-O, M/M, Multi, Ocean, Orcs, Past Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Romance, Rose Quartz is Pink Diamond Theory, Sassy Bilbo Baggins, Swords & Sorcery, Yaoi, clusters, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is NOT a normal hobbit, why you ask? He is a Gem. He's mother Rose Quartz fell in love with his father, but the things was rose gave up her physical for just for him to live. The rebellion broke up after her death leaving a young gem to take care of bilbo. Now all grown up he and Emerald live in a hobbit living a quiet, life. But what happends when Gandalf comes to them in need of there help? Can Bilbo handle the pressure of both trying to save a kingdom and trying to defeat the Dimonds and home world gems? And he suddenly has a huge crush of the king himself. Bilbo can deal with this anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystal Gems

◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇◇

 

Chapter 1: The Beginning 

 

Once Upon A Time, there was a species. And they were Gems, Gems were nothing but rock people from what everyone thought. But there was also somthing happening to them all, the Rebellion. Homeworld Gems thought that the other species were useless and deserve to die, white the Crystal Gems beloved that all species were important. This group was led by none other Rose Quartz.

Rose a Beautiful Gem, she was nice, sweet, caring. She was rather a lover not a fighter, Rose didn't think much of romantic love. Her Pearl love Her to death and will do anything to make her happy and safe. But that's when a Hobbit came to Rose life, he's name Bungo Baggins.

He was nothing but a shy, weak, yet charming Hobbit. He whould sing songs to Rose, Dance with her, and even try to fuse with her. All of this was coming from his love for her. Rose too grew romantic feelings for the little hobbit, she even confessed to him. Pearl however didn't like there relationship, she feared that Rose whould leave her soon and run off with Bungo.

It that day where Rose and Bungo have gotten married, they both knew there life was gonna be full of joy and happiness. That when it all went downhill, Rose found out she was pregnant. Both her and Bungo were happy but then relive that Rose was not gonna survive. Pearl was heartbroken by the news and blamed Bungo, Rose then took action and went Emerald.

Emerald was a very loyal Friends to Rose, She was the size as a Hobbit and had Green hair that was shaped like roses. She wore a Dark green dress with starts all over it and had on light green stockings and dark green boots. She looked like rose, she didn't have green skin, she had peach color. 

When she learned about Roses fate she was very sad, she then took a promise to Rose to take care of their child. Bungo and and Rose made her the child's Aunt, she was very happy too. 9 months pass and it was time for Rose to give birth, and take her final breath. Pearl pleaded rose to just let the baby die, only to be slapped by Garnet and Yelled at by Emerald.

Screams of pain and agony filled the Hobbit as hours went by, the healer came out looking happy yet sad. She then began to speak.

" Rose gave birth to a healthy baby boy" Replied the Healer 

Everyone sighed in relief but pearl "What about Rose!?" She Yelled desperately.

The healer looked at her with a sad expression "Rose is slowly dying, you may come see her and say your last goodbyes" the healer went back to the room. Everyone followed her and saw blue blanket that had roses around it. In the blanket was a baby boy who looked like Bungo. 

"Rose, he's So..." Emerald was lost at words as she stared at the baby with wonder, Rose chuckled "Everyone, I whould like you to meet Bilbo" Everyone looked at the baby with amazment. Bungo chuckled befor looking at rose with sad eyes "Rose.... how long are you gonna hold up?" Rose looked down with sad eyes befor saying " I don't know, but I won't make for tomorrow"

Everyone looked at her with sad eyes befor crying, Emerald then too Bilbo un her arms befor looking at Rose 

"You must rest Rose, I will look after Bilbo with Bungo and the others" Emerald Said softly.

Rose began to feel pain she then looked at everyone with watery eyes "Everyone, thank so much. For being there with me threw the hard times, now I will leave my Bilbo I'm your hands" She looked over Bungo and began to speak

"Bungo, your gonna be the best father for Bilbo. Just to let you know every hug you give to Bilbo I will feel it, and every kiss you give him I will feel it" Bungo began to cry hard now. She turned to Emerald befor saying 

"Emerald, you are gonna be the world's best Aunt ever, your gonna be strong for Bilbo. Every story you tell to Bilbo I'll hear it and every song you sing to him I will listen to it" Emerald cried befor bursting into sobs.

Rose began to feel light and began to feel dizzy, it was her time to go "Everyone, goodbye I love all of you just remember that" She smiled at befor a pink light burst into the room. Befor anyone knows it she was gone, that day the Rebellion mourned over the lost of their leader.

 

A Few Days Later

Things haven't been so great for anyone after Roses death, Pearl began to snap at Bungo saying it's he's fat or he should of died not rose. Emerald got in a argument with and told her to get out I'd she was gonna be this way, and Pearl did run away. Garnet then had to leave for the missions, the corrupt Gems were still out there and she had to be with the elite to stop them. Amethysts had to leave too, the Dimonds were still out there ready to attack any day.

It was just Emerald, Bilbo, and Bungo. The past few months were fun, winter came and the rivers were frozen stiff. Food was not easy either, Hobbits had cut there 7 meals into 4 meals a day. There has been rumors of Wolves in the woods, hungry and waiting for prey. So all three of them had to stay inside 24/7, and it was all that fun.

But one morning tragedy struck, Bungo was bedridden with a disease. He was soon sent into the healing homes for help, there was a huge change he wasn't going to survive. Days Emerald made sure bilbo was fed, slept well, bathed well, and was not dying of dehydration.

Just when winter was about to be over, news got out that Bungo passed away. Emerald was now depressed, it was just her now to take care of little bilbo. She knew that he was go on a grow up into great things, for she was his aunt.

In The Future 

Bilbo was all grown up, he's gem was in his belly button, as he was just like his father and mother. Emerald was and him were so close that you can mistake them as a couple, Bilbo loved Emerald with all his heart and was very comfortable around her. A wizard named Gandalf Visit them around Summers Eve. Bringing Fire works with him, Bilbo grew to love them over the years.

Bilbo loved to hear stories about his mother and father, the rebelling and gem history. He even grew up knowing how to use his powers, he has a pet named Lion who was pink like his mother. The Lion held alot of stuff in its main, like his mother's sword and flag, a gitaur, and alot of paintings, and there was letters and more there too with a book about gems.

Bilbo was very happy to be living the life he was in now, but.... why did he feel like somthing different was gonna happen to him?

"You never know until it happends" Emerald whould always say, but Bilbo however shook of those feelings and resume to he's day.


End file.
